


Pull Me Down

by blue_sweater



Series: Sexually Liberated Darcy Lewis [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy needs sex to survive, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve comes a lot, fun times ahead, succubus Darcy, super serum dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is having a bad day and Steve does his best to cheer her up with a ridiculous iced coffee. He doesn't know that the definition of 'cheering Darcy up' involves more than a single beverage...<br/>(Steve's POV, PWP, ft. succubus Darcy and super-serum-dick.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! The lyrics and title from the song 'Pull me Down' by Mikky Ekko. Sexy version is the Ryan Hemsworth remix, check it out. Thanks for reading!

_Pull me down if you want to, and I hope that you want to_  
 _Cause I want to be your man, and I wanna say it loud_  
 _You can show me where trouble goes,_  
 _Tell me secrets only trouble knows…_

* * *

 

Darcy was usually pretty laid back. She had her days when she felt awful, had other days when she could barely lift her head, but most days she was pretty chilled. It was very obvious, therefore, when she was feeling extremely energetic and bubbly. Her skin glowed and her eyes sparkled and she seemed to move and speak and emit a vibrant energy that was impossible to ignore.

Steve loved her when she was vibrant. He saw her about the tower sometimes, but she was difficult to miss on a good day. She would flit about and make nice with everybody, in a good mood that seemed infinite and would last a few days. He didn’t know what it was – maybe it was a good night’s sleep, getting up on the right side of the bed.

(Or, as Tony suggested, “getting up on someone else’s side of the bed.”

“Right.”

“I mean, she’s having the sex –”

“Yes, thank you. I get it.”)

Today was one of the bad days. Darcy wasn’t glowing, she looked tired and worn, like she’d spent too many hours in the lab. Steve had seen her in the foyer earlier giving the hairy eyeball to the deliveryman who looked ready to run away. Figuring the girl was in dire need of caffeine, Steve went down the street and got her a coffee. Coffee was a vague term – it was some sort of caffeine, milk and sugar-syrup concoction, ice-cold and sweet and covered in whipped cream, drizzled with caramel and chocolate chips. He didn’t know what it was. He’d seen her get one before and the girl at the coffee shop seemed to know what he was after.

Steve got a black coffee with no sugars. Old habits.

He got to the laboratory floor in record time with a little elevator help from JARVIS and found Darcy slumped at her desk. Her hair was a mess today, pulled into a rough bun, wayward curls escaping here and there. Her glasses were cast to one side as she rested on her folded arms.

“Hey, Darcy,” said Steve, announcing his presence.

Darcy opened one eye. “Hey, Cap,” she said, managing a tired smile. “What’s the hap?”

Steve placed her iced coffee on the desk. “Thought you could use a pick-me-up,” he said. The way Darcy’s face lit up at the sugary treat made him laugh.

“Oh my god,” she said, sitting up and pushing the hair away from her face. “You – you’re an angel, Rogers.”

He shrugged, with a smirk on his face. “I do my best.”

Darcy smiled back. “You do good,” she said, before putting her glasses back on and picking up the coffee and latching her lips to the straw. “Oh my god,” she said again, this time through a mouthful of icy, creamy coffee. “Holy shit. Amazing. How did you know?”

“Seen you go through enough of them, figured it was a favourite,” he said, leaning on the desk.

“You’re the best, Steve, no joke,” she said, taking the lid off to get to the whipped cream. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, doll,” he said. “Gotta look after my favourite SHIELD girl.”

“You old charmer,” she replied with a sly wink. “What did I do to get so much credit?”

Steve shrugged again. “You’re a sweet girl, wicked sense of humour. You’re thoughtful, and pretty. But – I like you better when you’re in a good mood,” he added, cheekily. “Hence the coffee.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, my mood is always going up and down.”

“Well, you just let me know if I can ever help out,” Steve offered. “I’m your guy.”

Darcy stared at him for a moment, pensive, before she muttered, “You just might be.”

He was about to ask what that meant, when she put her coffee down. “You mind if I take you up on that offer right now, Rogers?”

Steve was confused. “I – uh, you mean, there’s something I can do for you? If you like, I’m not – busy or anything –”

He stumbled over his words as Darcy took a hold of his shirt and pulled him into the office next door, shoving him down into the chair before she turned away to shut the door.

“Um – Darcy –”

He was almost out of words when she turned back and climbed into his lap, her knees on either side of his narrow hips.

Steve cleared his throat and spoke before she could do anything else. “Not that I’m complaining, but – I didn’t realise that you wanted this.”

Darcy smiled softly, brushing his soft blonde hair out of his eyes. “Rogers, I’ve wanted this a long time. But I liked you way too much to take advantage.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Take advantage? Of me?”

“You say it like it ain’t true,” she said, and then she said nothing because her lips descended onto his and Steve was lost. He didn’t know that any kiss could ever feel this good. He’d kissed plenty of girls in his time, but her lips were the softest, the warmest, and his mouth fell open to taste her. Her tongue was hot and smooth and danced over his teeth, he wanted to breathe her in, she was incredible –

He could feel his hands shifting up to grasp at her hips, pressing down to bring her closer and she gasped, the sound sending a thrill through his entire body. His hands were so big against her waist, but her ass – god, it filled the space of his hands like she was designed for him, just for him. Her lips left his mouth to trail down his neck, and she wreaked havoc on his jaw and throat, leaving hickeys which faded almost as soon as she left them there.

He groaned, feeling her hands moving down to caress the lines of his chest and abdomen. He wanted to let her touch every part of him but he didn’t want to wait to be inside of her.

“Darcy,” he managed, breathless. “Doll, you’re incredible.”

“Pretty good yourself, Rogers,” she replied, biting at his collarbone and grinning. He wiped the grin off her pretty face when his hand slipped over the curve of her ass to graze his fingers over her core. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts, but the friction of the denim against her must have done something. She moaned, grinding down against him and Steve could feel himself getting harder by the second.

“Shit,” she breathed. “Rogers –”

“My name’s Steve, sweetheart.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want, handsome, just fuck me already.”

Steve smiled and tugged at her shorts until she stood and took them off, shedding her shirt in the same second. She was so fucking beautiful, curves that seemed to go on forever and pale, perfect skin that sat beautifully over soft flesh. She was everything he’d ever wanted or needed all at once.

Steve, ever the gentleman, pulled his own off and Darcy looked like all of her Christmases had come at once as her eyes danced over his chest. She was back in his lap in a moment, her fingernails teasing all the way down his bare chest, tugging gently at the dusting of dark gold hair. Steve snaked his arms around her middle, his arms far too big for her tiny waist, and kissed her again, this time with more fervour and need than before, now that he knew how much he wanted this.

He let his hand drift back down again, this time from the front, and slipped his hand beneath her panties, the soft pink material stretching as it tried to accommodate him. He groaned at the same time as Darcy let out a soft keening sound.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured. “Fuck, Darce, you’re so fucking perfect. So beautiful. Wet and ready for me.”

His words made her shiver, and then she moaned as he slipped a finger inside of her. “Steve,” she moaned, “More, I want more, c’mon.”

Steve smiled and pressed a second finger in, smoothly sliding his digits in and out of her before adding a third. Darcy gasped and ground down against his hand, shuddering as the base of his palm pressed against her clit.

“You think about me like this before, doll?” asked Steve, voice low and steady. “Get all wet thinking of my hands on you?”

He never spoke during sex. This was new. He was just saying whatever was on his mind and Darcy seemed to love it.  “Fuck – yes, yes, God,” she breathed, “So much better than I ever thought. God, Steve, I need you – right now, please, please –”

“Shh, Darce, I got you,” he said, kissing her gently as he pulled his hand away to unbutton his pants. He had only pushed his trousers and boxers halfway down his thighs before Darcy batted his hands away and lined herself up over him, pulling her panties to the side. Steve let his hands rest on her hips as she lowered herself, and the first touch of her wet heat on his aching hardness was enough to make him groan.

She slid down slowly, taking every inch of him, her body fluttering around his length, trying desperately to accommodate him. “Jesus, you’re big,” she moaned. “God. Steve –”

“You feel so good, doll,” he said, barely able to think anymore. “Taking me so good. God. Look at you. So beautiful. You were made for me – fuck, Darce –”

She rocked onto him, her hips undulating under his hands and he lost the ability to speak at all, reduced to groans and gasped repetitions of her name, with the occasional curse thrown in. Darcy was much the same, all whimpers and escalating moans, her sexy smooth voice becoming more desperate and higher-pitched with every bounce of her body.

Barely able to control his body anymore, Steve was thrusting up into her as she danced on his lap, and the way it made Darcy’s smooth moans change to sharp cries of pleasure was enough to tell him that it worked. So he planted both feet firmly on the ground and began to fuck up into her body, as Darcy held her body still over him, trembling as he pounded right into the spot that made her whine and cry out his name.

She was close, Steve could tell, but he was going to finish before her if he wasn’t careful. He reached up to rub his thumb over Darcy’s lip, dipping into her wet mouth. She moaned, her tongue moving to taste his skin, and he could watch her do that forever – but there were more pressing issues. He pulled his hand away and moved it down to press over her clit.

“Come for me, doll. Wanna watch you come.”

“Shit – Steve,” Darcy cried, voice tight as her body shook. She bit into his shoulder as she came, muffling her scream, and Steve wasted no time in following her, fucking harder and faster as the end came over him and he let out a sharp cry as he emptied himself inside of her.

And he literally meant, emptied. Part of the charm of the serum was the fact that Steve Rogers came a _lot_ when he did, and replenished his stores at an alarming rate. By the time he had finished, there was come leaking out of Darcy’s body, sticking to her (already ruined) panties, dripping out onto his legs. He glanced down to see her lower body looking a little too full – maybe it was his imagination, but he was self-conscious enough that he was about to start apologising.

But Darcy said something that gave him pause. She was slumped over him, breathing slow and deep, and she said, “Thank you, Steve.”

“I – you –” he managed, before he settled for, “You’re welcome?”

And then Darcy lifted her head and Steve was taken aback. There was a sparkle in her eyes that had been missing for the whole day, her body was flush and glowing. She was _vibrant_ again. But this wasn’t just a post-coital glow, or the pleasant shade of a happy climax. She was practically sparking with energy, her body was alight, her voice had this layer to it that he’d never heard before.

And Steve was feeling pretty, well, fucked.

“I – what’s – what happened?” he asked.

Darcy smiled. “Sex happened.”

“Yeah, I noticed. But – you look different now,” he said, lifting a hand to touch her skin. She was radiating.

She pressed her cheek further into his hand and sighed happily. “Yeah. It always happens.”

They stayed in silence for a moment, basking in whatever weird afterglow this was, before Darcy spoke again.

“I was afraid if I told you, you’d want nothing to do with me,” she said, kissing the inside of his wrist. “I’m different, Steve. I don’t get my energy from food. I mean, I love food, but it doesn’t keep me alive. I need sex to survive.”

Steve digested that information, and then said, “There was a word for it, back in my day. Urban legend called a succubus.”

“Yeah,” said Darcy quietly. “I think that’s what I am. But my mum wasn’t, so – we had a tough time figuring out what was going on.”

“Must have been scary,” said Steve, gently stroking her skin.

Darcy half-smiled. “That’s one word for it.” She glanced down at Steve’s body, his chest still heaving slightly. “Do you feel – do you feel alright?”

He thought on it. “I feel pretty fucked,” he said, smirking. “Maybe like I’d just run a marathon. But nothing terrible. It’s fading pretty quickly.”

Darcy looked confused, but like she was in a pleasantly surprised state of confusion. “That doesn’t usually happen,” she said. “Most of the time, the guy passes out.”

“Really?” Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “I would love to see that.”

Darcy pulled a face. “You wanna watch me fuck another man, Steven Rogers? Dirty bastard.”

He smiled, pulling her close again. “Nah, I think I’m happy to do the honours.”

“Honours?”

“I said before, doll. I like seeing you happy,” he said, kissing her softly. “If this is what you need, I’m happy to be here for you, whenever you need me.”

Darcy was still. “Are – are you for real?”

Steve nodded. “Absolutely. I like you, Darce. It doesn’t have to be more than sex, but – I wanna be with you. Make you glow all the time. Have wanted to ask you out for a while but never really had a chance to.”

She was silent for a moment and then a smile split her face. “Nobody has ever wanted to stay with me,” she said, “You’re the first.”

The overwhelming sadness of that made Steve want to kiss her all over. So he did. And Darcy giggled as his fingertips danced over her ribcage, and then she said, “Uh, don’t mean to rain on the parade, but I think I’m leaking on you.”

Steve paused and felt the sticky come on his thighs, still dripping out from her. “Yeah. Uh – sorry about that.”

“That’s okay,” she said, smiling. “I kinda like it.”

Steve smiled back. “You’re the first.”

They stayed like that for a while, talking and kissing and laughing while Darcy’s icy cold drink in the next room melted into a sticky mess.

**Author's Note:**

> check mah tumblr out for pictures of sexy people and the occasional fic (also that's the ideal place for fic recs)  
> [blue--sweater](http://blue--sweater.tumblr.com)


End file.
